


Something about this shed,,

by FMrad_io



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, first serious work, if they dont kiss or hold hands in the anime., im literally so in love with them and i need more fics now., not beta read we die like my heterosexualty, so cute., so i wrote one, they are so., theyll be hearing from me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMrad_io/pseuds/FMrad_io
Summary: I wrote this basically as i thought of it because episode 2 had me on the floor. Your honor they are in love.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158





	Something about this shed,,

Something about that day made Langa feel,,, very bold. Going over to Reki’s house, meeting his family, being IN HIS ROOM,, He had felt butterflies all afternoon and worked very hard to contain his excitement through controlled breathing and his usual distant demeanor.

Langa wasn’t expecting to develop a crush on his friend. He honestly didn’t mean to. But every time Reki swung his arm around him or helped him apply band-aid or looked at him like he was the coolest thing in the world,,,, Langa could barely stand it. It was doing something to his mind. 

He would fall asleep thinking of Reki and wake up thinking of Reki. He was early to their meeting spot before school everyday as not to miss a single moment with his best friend. They ate lunch together, went shopping together, did homework together, and skated together. He’d only known this boy for a few weeks yet, he had a feeling he never wanted to be without him. 

There had been many times he wanted to kiss Reki. In school, at work, at the skatepark, even just walking down the street. But those places were public, anyone could see them. Imagine if people from school saw them,, no Langa patiently waited for a chance to steal Reki away, to make him stop thinking about skateboarding for just one moment, to show him how Langa really felt. 

He just didn’t expect the chance to come so soon.

Here he was, in Reki’s personal board workshop, their foreheads nearly touching as skaters doing the coolest tricks Langa had ever seen flashed across a tablet screen. Langa felt the excitement about skateboarding and being this close to his friend skyrocket, a deep blush forming across his cheeks. Reki’s excitement about sharing his passion for skateboarding grew louder and louder, his eyes sparkling in the dimly lit shed. 

Langa’s heart was racing at a million miles per hour. He could do it now, he could kiss him. They were all alone and Reki was happy and Langa was happy and it was the perfect moment, would Reki let him though? Would he be disgusted? Would he pull away, would their friendship be ruined forever-

Fuck it. 

Langa quickly reached his hand to Reki’s cheek before he could think himself out of it. He pressed his lips against his friends, his eyes shut and heart racing. Reki’s lips were every bit as perfect as he had imagined and Langa held the kiss in order to memorize every bit of their shape. He felt Reki gasp against him and braced himself to be rejected. To his surprise, Reki’s hands wound their way around his neck and, without breaking the kiss, climbed onto his lap. 

Langa felt his eyes roll back without permission and slid his hands around Reki’s waist. The kiss finally broke as Reki put the rest of his weight onto Langa’s lap. Langa pulled away and threw his head up, letting out a muffled moan at the unexpected friction. Reki’s breath was heavy against the other's neck. Langa was no longer thinking rationally. His face was burning as he lightly held Reki’s waist against his. 

Shittt,,, 

“Langa” Reki whispered breathlessly against his skin “Langa let me go close the door”

**Author's Note:**

> [if yall like this perhaps i will follow up with a smuttier chapter 2 ;)]


End file.
